Sodium peroxide is a main pure chemical source compound for widely used chemicals like sodium hydroxides. Since alternative methods and sources have been discovered for producing sodium hydroxide, sodium peroxide production has been declined to supply only particular industrial purposes. Sodium peroxide was a solid fuel for rockets and no longer in use. Another previous application is the production of oxygen in submarines and for scuba diving which than lithium peroxide is replaced with.
Regarding my non-provisional patent application for exothermic reactor based thermal cycle (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14,622,827) which is designed for power generation by using exothermically reactant products in order to produce overheated steam and/or gas to be supplied to turbine systems, one of the said exothermically reactant for exothermic reactors; which is then called as “exothermic fuel”; is selected as sodium peroxide. Regarding my provisional application (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 61/940,832) for exothermic fuel, large scale of sodium peroxide is needed to be produced systematically. The said exothermic fuel, herein sodium peroxide, is needed to be produced under standard methods in order to be served as universally standard product.
Regarding my provisional application (U.S. No. 61/940,832), sodium peroxide may be used as an alternative fuel in marine and power generation.
Former sodium peroxide production methods were based on supply of pure sodium to the plant. As being the sodium was widely used in leaded gasoline fuels until 21st century and its usage is now in decline in other parts of the world, sodium production is also very limited to produce large scale amount of sodium peroxide to be used as a worldwide scale fuel production.
The object of the invention is to enable producing sodium peroxide from sea water and brine and from byproducts of sodium peroxide exothermic reaction products coming from the exothermic reactors like oxygen gas and sodium hydroxide aqueous solution with water.
The object of the invention is to enable the installation of a least pure sodium source dependent sodium peroxide production facility.
The object of the invention is to enable production of sodium peroxide in a more cost effective way by benefiting the best practices from the industry and previously known methods.